


Hello, kitty girl

by pica



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Al giurava, certe mattine, al risveglio, di avere un angelo custode che le regalasse solo bei sogni pieni di felicità.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, kitty girl

 Al giurava, certe mattine, al risveglio, di avere un angelo custode che le regalasse solo bei sogni pieni di felicità.

 

  Cento e più volte Sophia aveva sbirciato Al, nella sua stanza, nelle ore di sonno della bimba, e altrettante volte aveva desiderato allungare una mano per tastare quei suoi capelli chiari e morbidi, come fili di seta, sotto le dita, o accarezzarle una guancia o sfiorarle la fronte, o salutarla con un bacio della buona notte. E invece, talvolta, abbandonava il peso del corpo contro la parete gelida, distoglieva gli occhi e allungava lo sguardo al vuoto, al nulla - lo ritirava nel cantuccio caldo della memoria e della fantasia, regno di cui era senza dubbio lei l'unica regina, dove avrebbe potuto davvero accarezzare una bimba deliziosa, magari stringerla fra le braccia, vederla crescere, saperla felice. Poi, però, con la stessa delicatezza un po' beffarda di un petalo che si posa sul terreno, la realtà tornava pian piano alla coscienza, e Sophia tornava a vedere, e vedeva una parete gelida dall'altro capo della stanza, una bambina infelice distesa su un letto. Un fiume in piena di desideri mai esauditi.

  Guardava Al, e forse era proprio in quel momento che giungeva a consapevolezza che tutto quel che non aveva potuto ottenere, era il caro prezzo per la vita che aveva, invece, scelto. Per restare sulla Silvana. E ancora, nonostante tutto, non le dispiaceva sognare, e non lo trovava affatto stupido o triste o privo di logica.

  Ma poi sapeva, allo stesso tempo, che sognare non era per lei. Fosse stata regina - regina davvero -, avrebbe dipinto la sua vita con una tinta di romanticismo, forse. Ma così...

  Non poteva badare a ciò che non poteva avere. Eppure, in cuor suo, senza dover scavare troppo a fondo, si costruiva giorno dopo giorno un sogno di felicità non per sè, ma per la piccola Al, e sperava, sperava che un giorno la vita, almeno per lei, sarebbe stata più semplice. Che una vita ci sarebbe stata, dopo tutto, degna di quel nome.

  - Buona notte, le sussurrava, e il più delle volte Alex la stava aspettando fuori dalla porta, e l'avrebbe accompagnata alla sua stanza senza dire una parola. Non desiderava rifugio migliore per la propria serenità.


End file.
